1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a device for prewashing comminuted plastic parts, and for separating heavy fractions and/or mineral constituents such as sand, silt, etc. from the comminuted plastic parts.
2. Description of Related Art
The object is fundamentally a prewashing unit which has the fundamental function of a heavy fraction separator as protection for downstream machine components such as blade granulators, friction washers, mechanical driers, etc. In addition, the prewashing unit serves the purpose of prewashing comminuted plastic parts, wherein mineral constituents such as sand or silt are substantially washed away from the plastic parts. This is a combined device with the function of a heavy fraction separator and a prewasher.
In actual practice, devices are known in the class which either work as heavy fraction separators or fulfill the task of a prewasher. Both tasks are commonly solved in the same device only to an insufficient degree. In addition, the devices known from actual practice have a complex construction and are therefore expensive.